


Wheeljack/starscream

by Robocornstars



Series: Starscream/wheeljack [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Written for an Anon on Tumblr





	Wheeljack/starscream

Starscream stood in front of the mirror, admiring his reflection. Starscream had bought yet another lingerie set, the set was red and covered in lace. The underwear were fine it was the bra that he didn't like, it was too small and the lace had become itchy against his protoform. "Maybe I'll just throw this one out?"

the door behind him opened with a soft 'click' "Hey babe I checked that store and they didn't have-" wheeljack dropped the items in his hands, the items falling to the floor with a soft thud. "what in Primus' name are you wearing?" Starscream stuttered over his words face flushing red, barely noticing when wheeljack approched him. "You look nice." Wheeljack ran his have over the lace and his hips. "Don't get too attached, I'm throwing it out." 

"That's a shame, I like this one, shows of your hips." wheeljack began kissing starscream's neck careful not to leave any marks. "Are we taking this to the berth or would you like to do it here?" starscream wrapped his arms around wheeljack's neck "berth." Wheeljack picked starscream up and carried him to the berth, sitting him in his lap. Starscream straddled wheeljack's hips, pressing his clothed valve against his Spike housing, rolling his hips back and forth. Wheeljack eagerly tore the underwear off, the fabric ripping easily in his hands. "Hey! Those were expensive!"

"oh hush, you were throwing them out anyway." starscream groaned "Are you going to Spike me or what?" As if on cue, wheeljack's spike housing opened. Starscream rubbed his valve against his spike, mumbling curses to himself. When he finally felt ready enough Starscream wasted no time lifting himself onto wheeljack's spike. Once he was all the way in, spike throbbing with charge and spreading a deep ache of want through Starscream's entire frame, he took him by the hips and began to bounce him up and down his length. Starscream arched his back and panted shamelessly, wheeljack grunting and moaning beneath him. Wheeljack's cooling fans were on full blast.

Starscream didn't bother to belay his mounting overload, chasing it as he rode wheeljack's's spike, The friction against his node was so perfect,that he didn't stop until his optics fizzled with the throbbing pleasure of it. He began to slump as the last of overload melted away, but wheeljack continued to move him, his movements sporadic and driven now. Starscream felt helpless and undone, his soft valve was being racked through by the ridges of wheeljack's's spike as he was made to bounce, every sensor achingly oversensitive. Wheeljack threw his helm back with a loud, undone shout of pleasure. Starscream bounced weakly, listening to the wet slick noise of wheeljack's spike continuing to pump into him as he overloaded. 

starscream laid against wheeljack's chest, panting. "you should wear you lingerie more often." Wheeljack ran his hand over starscream's back, kissing the side of his helm.


End file.
